Many consumer electronic devices have sound systems that include acoustic speakers. The speakers are often contained within a housing of the electronic device, with through-holes provided through a portion of the housing that let acoustic sound from the speakers to pass through the housing and reach a user of the electronic device.
In some cases, these speaker holes are visible features of the housing. In order to make the speaker holes cosmetically appealing, the speaker holes can be arranged in appealing patterns. In some cases, this includes drilling more holes through the housing than required for adequate sound quality in order to provide a desired cosmetically appealing pattern. However, drilling more holes means removing more material from the housing, which can compromise the mechanical strength and structural integrity of the housing.